Hush Not a Word
by Rabidus
Summary: Sequel to Losing Sight of my Mind. The Noin family was destroyed, leaving Lucretzia to be the only survivor, a tortured soul.//“Oh.” Lucretzia said and bowed her head slightly she hated that medicine but it stopped her from killing herself...// R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: you'd think after so many times of writing these stupid things that you wouldn't have to write them. Anyway I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this story. So please no suing.

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis between ''and _italics _are thoughts.

This is the sequel to "Losing Sight Of My mind." I strongly urge you to read that story first before you read this one or you may be confused this is after all a sequel and you have to know the previous events or you may be able to pick it up from here on in, it depends on how you look at it.

                        **          Hush Not A Word**

By The Pretty Penwriter

A group of people sat in a large room all staring at the woman shock, surprise and love written on most of their faces.

"Lucretzia how...when…where??" Quatre Winner asked 

Lucretzia smiled and moved a long black strand of hair from out of her eyes.

"Oh Quatre human beings find ways to survive, the will to survive is the strongest force in the world." Lucretzia explained her voice light and airy.

"Where have you been all these years?" Catherine asked her voice shaky she still wasn't finished crying.

A dark shadow crossed over her features and her eyes hardened, she turned her gaze from them to a nonexistent spot on the floor.  

"Lu??" Sally questioned and touched her arm. 

      Lucretzia's head snapped up and for a moment her eyes seemed lost as if she didn't know where she was and who the people were. She blinked and it was as if realization dawned on her, she closed her eyes and shook her head as if to clear her jumbled thoughts and to find something to say. She opened her mouth to say something but thought against it, instead she stood up from her chair and walked into the kitchen. The occupants in the living room could here the clanking of glass against glass and she returned carrying a glass containing a dark liquid, she took a sip from it and nodded. She resumed her position sitting in her chair and took another sip. For a moment it didn't seem as though she would speak that she would only continue to sip her drink but when she did speak she did so in such a manner that it chilled everyone to the bone. Her grip tightened so much on the glass that it cracked.

"You want to know where I've been for the past 29 years???? Simple I've been in hell." She said her voice so cold and hollow. 

Sally made a move to hug her but Lucretzia pulled back, "I do not want your sympathy, it is all in the past." Lucretzia said and stood placing the glass on the tabletop. 

She could hear the pounding of feet on the floor above her, the other people who she did not know or trust were upstairs keeping an eye on the smaller children and some of the adults were up there as well. She began to pace her hands clasped behind her back her eyes hard and cold, she was contemplating something.

"Lu…what are you thinking about?" Hilde asked softly.

"What I'm always thinking about, survival. If you all were able to find me then…" she trailed off and stopped to look at them her eyes calculating who was to be trusted and who was to be wary of. 

"What Noin what?" Milliardo asked

She froze then and there her skin color paled immensely.

"You used to call me Lucretzia." She murmured her voice distant.

She shook her head and then began pacing once again contemplating.

"I don't think I can stay in this house anymore." She muttered her pacing quickened.

"Why, what are you running from?" Heero asked

"Many things and it's not just my safety that I'll have to think about." She said and her pacing slowed.

"What…wait a moment here. Lu can you just explain things from the beginning?" pleaded Duo.

She looked to him her eyes holding despair and another emotion Duo couldn't identify.

"I can't, then you'll be in danger." She said

"Ha danger yeah right we're ex gundam pilots Lu and we know how to protect ourselves." Duo pointed out.

"But what about your family?" Lucretzia asked and stopped her pacing to stare at him with her intense blue eyes.

She began pacing again "This thing is bigger than The Alliance, OZ, The Romefeller foundation and the White Fang no one can fight it." Lucretzia said 

"So you've just been running." Wufei pointed out.

"As I said I do not only have my safety to worry about." She replied dryly.

A dreaded silence fell over them. The silence was only interrupted by the turning of the doorknob and the opening of the front door, they all tensed except for Lucretzia. A young girl stepped into the house her platinum black hair covering her bright amber eyes, she didn't seem surprised to see them there nor like she thought they were strangers. 

"I'm back." She announced to the people in the room.

Lucretzia's eyes lit up like a match in the darkness and a smile grew on her face, she hugged the young girl. 

"Oh April you've been gone since forever." Lucretzia complained 

"Oh please you always exaggerate no matter what." The girl replied and dropped the duffle bag onto the floor she nodded her head in the direction of the group of people.

"Who are they?" she asked

"Oh you know the people I told you about when you were little." Lucretzia said and poked her in the arm.

"So those bedtime stories were actually true, and here I was thinking you were just a crazy old bat." The young girl cracked

"Me crazy??? Never." Lucretzia said in her defense.

Heero cleared his throat, "Who is this?" he asked and pointed to the young girl.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that pointing is rude?" the young girl asked curtly.

"April…" Lucretzia started.

April held up her hands in surrender and nodded her head.

Lucretzia locked eyes with April and it was as if in that moment an unheard message passed between the two, April nodded once again.

"Well her name is April and she is my daughter." Lucretzia stated.

TBC

Oh I know you hate me for leaving it there but you have to admit that's a good place to leave off at just to keep you guys coming back. As always criticism and approval 


	2. A Hell Of A Past

Disclaimer: you'd think after so many times of writing these stupid things that you wouldn't have to write them. Anyway I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this story. So please no suing.

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis between ''and _italics _are thoughts.

This is the sequel to "Losing Sight Of My mind." I strongly urge you to read that story first before you read this one or you may be confused this is after all a sequel and you have to know the previous events or you may be able to pick it up from here on in, it depends on how you look at it. 

HEY LOOKIE HERE!! IT'S A PLUG!!! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GO CHECK OUT THE FICS BY KATIE YUY!!!! PLEASE!!!      

Thank you Ley, Dana, Shi no tenshi and last but never least Jupiter's Light.  I'm sorry for getting this out late but a Writer's block hit me for this story, I tried basically every trick in the book to get rid of it, but the stubborn thing wouldn't leave. Ah well but I did get rid of it after I listened to about every CD that was in my house. 

Chapter 2- A Hell of a Past 

"Hmm" April said as she waved her hand in front of shocked purssian blue eyes, "Just as I suspected a complete comatose." She said in an analyzing tone, she flipped her back length platinum black hair over her shoulder and slapped the shocked Heero as hard as she could.

      A crisp smack sound rang out through the room, and others looked to the teenaged girl shocked. Heero regained his wits and gave April his death glare. She only returned it with a you-were-acting-like-a-complete-dumbass look; she spotted the cracked drinking glass and turned to her mother.

"You've been drinking again?" she asked, although she already knew the truth.

Lucretzia looked at her sheepishly, "Well maybe a sip or two." She answered.

      Her daughter looked calm except her lips were turned into a scowl, "Maybe a sip or two!!! The doctor said you couldn't have any alcohol. What are you trying to do, kill yourself?!" April screeched at her mother, then tore over to the table. She picked up the drinking glass and threw it against the wall; the glass splayed everywhere, and the dark liquid trickled down the cream colored wall.  But her rampage was not over yet she ran into the kitchen. The occupants in the living room heard much shuffling in the kitchen and many cupboards opening and closing. There was a loud shattering of glass and then she came back into the living room and tightly clutched her mother by the arms.

"You can't do that again, do you hear me! No more drinking." She shouted at her mother. 

      It was as if the roles were reversed in this situation, like April was the mother and Lucretzia was the child being punished. Milliardo stepped in and pried Lucretzia out of Aprils' grasp while Heero pulled April over to sit in a chair.

Lucretzia squirmed out of Milliardo's grasp and went over to her daughter, "I'm sorry April…I didn't mean to, please don't run off again. They…they might find you." Lucretzia begged

"Why!! Why would you care you can't even keep a god damned promise!" April shouted and jumped out of the chair. She pushed pass Milliardo and anyone else in her way and ran out the door, not bothering to close it. 

Lucretzia ran to the door to look for her daughter but she and her motorcycle were nowhere to be seen. "April!!!!" she called out onto the street, silence was her answer.

Lucretzia slowly closed the door and leaned against the doorframe, the tears slowly rolled down her pale cheeks. She thumped her head against the doorframe softly, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She mumbled before she slid to the floor and buried her face in her hands. Her back shaking up and down with sobs.

The other occupants in the room were quizzically trying to figure out what had just happened and why. Sally and Hilde went over to Lucretzia and tried to get her to talk about what had happened but Lucretzia would reply only with her tears and sobs. Milliardo gently place a hand on her shoulder and she sat rigid for a moment becoming silent, not moving and not even breathing, until she began her crying once again.

Hitomi had heard the shattering of glass and had told the others to stay where they where while she went down to check. She found Lucretzia sitting on the floor crying, for what reason she did not know, but she did know that was not where she was supposed to be doing. "And what do you think you're doing Lucretzia Noin?" She called out from the stairway her voice cold and hard. 

Lucretzia stopped her crying and looked up, for a second she thought that it was April, but then she saw all black hair and deep brown eyes. Her brows scrunched in frustration as she tried to think of an answer.

"I know what you're doing you're crying. What the hell are you crying about, did someone die? I see no dead bodies so why are you cowering in the corner?!" Hitomi asked her words harsher than her tone.

"Hitomi don't…" Her mother started.

"No I want to know why she's crying, Why are you crying Lucretzia. I would think that a woman who scored top in her ranks wouldn't be weak. So what the hell are you doing?" Hitomi asked louder this time.

"April...le…left and I don't know where she went." Lucretzia answered looking up to Hitomi her voice trembling.

"So are your legs broken, can you not drive, do you not have eyes? Well then get up and look for her woman!" Hitomi shouted.

      Lucretzia stopped her crying and stood, "Yes, yes I…we should go look for her, no one gets left behind; I don't want to think about what could happen to you all." She said as she looked around the room and surveyed their faces.

"Why don't the others get left behind Lucretzia?" Sally asked softly

"It's too dangerous for them." She replied her hands clenched tightly into fists. 

"Alright then, uncle Quatre how about I take everyone else to your house and then you all can go looking for April." Hitomi called taking the initiative.

"Good idea Hitomi." Heero said as he offered his niece and Goddaughter a small smile, and a brief nod.

"Thanks uncle Heero, but I am afraid that my convertible won't fit everyone." She said and gave a sly smile as she held out her hand to Heero.

"No way are you driving my new car, nah uh." Heero said as he crossed his arms over his chest, Hitomi had been pestering him since forever to drive his new SUV.

"Aw come on Heero buddy," Duo said as he draped his arm across his friend's shoulders "Let the girl have a little fun; it's not like she'll drive it off a cliff," Duo exaggerated his claim by rolling his eyes. "Isn't that right Hitomi?" He asked with a wink in her direction.

"Right uncle Duo, I just want everyone to be safe while I'm driving. Some of us can go in Heero's SUV while the others go in my convertible." Hitomi explained to Heero.

      He pouted for a moment and seemed to be deliberating the idea and slowly he sighed and handed Hitomi his car keys. "If you scratch it Hitomi, I will kill you." He promised his eyes glaring at her.

Hitomi snatched the keys from out his grasp and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I love you too uncle Heero." She said with a smile and bounded back up the stairs.

Heero only sighed and glanced over at Wufei.

"I hope you have good insurance Heero." Wufei joked with a slight smirk.

Heero was about to glare at this remark but soon found a better idea, "Yeah but she probably only wants to use it so she and Tristin can sit in the backseat and make out." He said in a haunting tone, his smirk broadening into a smile.

Wufei began to first turn a rosy pink and then to a harsh shade of red, he clenched his hands into fists.

"Uh oh," Duo murmured as he stepped slowly away from Heero and Wufei. "I think there's steam coming from his ears, Heero you've done it this time." Duo remarked nodding his head, his now knee length hair bobbing against his back.

Sally sighed and smacked her husband upside the head with her hand, "I'm sorry to interrupt this little banter, but there are more pressing matters at hand and you two need to stop acting like children and grow up. We have to go find April before she gets herself into any trouble." She stated her hands firmly placed on her hips.

Wufei and Heero stopped and looked to Lucretzia sheepishly, after all it was her daughter that was missing. 

      10 minutes and much shouting and yelling later the selected passengers were finally on their way to finding April and reuniting mother and daughter.

Sally sat in the back of the mini van driven by Duo; she was sitting near Lucretzia silently watching her as she listlessly stared out of the window.

"You know she brought meaning to my life when she was born," Lucretzia murmured quietly as she continued to look out the window, her eyes watery with unshed tears. "But she wasn't born in exactly the best conditions." Lucretzia added with a slight shrug of her small shoulders.

"Lucretzia, who was April's father?" Hilde asked from the last seat in the back.

Lucretzia let out a cold and cynical laugh; "I wouldn't call him her father, hell I don't even know which of the bastards that…" she trailed off and turned to them her eyes searching theirs. 

She let out a long and tired sigh, "My house has ears, I'm sure it listens, I cannot speak a word in my house with ears." She recited softly then turned to the window again. 

      She turned back to them this time her eyes empty and hollow. "For ten years I was in prison, from the year AC 201 to the year AC 211. They put me there because they had finally found me; I don't know why they didn't kill me like they had the rest of my family. If you could name a torture they put me through it beatings, electrical shocks, trying to drown me many times, hanging me upside down for days at a time, injecting God only knew what into me…and they raped me. I fought back as long as I was able to but soon they deprived me of food and water and of course I was weak. When I found out that I was pregnant I decided that my child was not going to be born in that hell, and so I killed them all by self-detonating the base. I escaped with only the clothes on my back and the growing child inside of me. Needless to say the journey was rough but with the war going on I was able to disguise myself as an injured civilian, the doctors at a military base took care of me and feed me because I was malnourished. When my term was up April was delivered after only ten hours of labor and at midnight on the last day of May. I named her April for many reasons one being that April was Relena's favorite month and that April was the month in which I met Milliardo; also it seemed to fit her," Lucretzia said with a small sad smile and toyed with the locket around her neck. "We moved from house to house never staying in one place too long for my fear of them finding us and no one was going to take my baby from me, no one. We finally moved back to the Cinq kingdom and have lived in that house the longest so far two or three months. I didn't contact you all for your safety as well as our own; I didn't want you all to be burdened by me when you already have your family to worry about. You all just seemed so happy and I didn't want to ruin it, but it seems that I have." Lucretzia explained and turned from their pitying gaze to studying her hands in her lap. 

"Oh Lu…" Sally murmured and hugged her friend, who didn't reject the hug but accepted it with open arms.

Hilde and Catherine each reached over and enveloped Lucretzia in their arms, each of them had tears falling out of their own eyes. They stayed like that in a warm embrace when suddenly the van screeched to a stop jolting the passengers. Duo turned and looked back at the passengers in the back seat and nodded.

"I think we've found her." He said as he pointed to a lone girl sitting on a park bench, a midnight blue motorcycle parked on the road. 

      Lucretzia jumped out of the van and ran to her daughter; April stood and glared at her mother. The occupants of the van stayed back and watched the scene unfold before them. The two argued for a moment before April shrugged her shoulders and nodded to the motorcycle. Lucretzia nodded and went back to the van; she got in and closed the door.

"She said she'd follow behind us, let's go over to Quatre's place." Lucretzia explained to them.

Duo shrugged and started the car once again he pulled away from the curb and into traffic. A loud screeching sound of metal against metal interrupted the silence that had fallen in the van.

TBC

(sigh) yes I know….this one didn't really lead anywhere until the end (winces) yeah I didn't like this chapter much but oh well it gets better from here on out just stick with me people. ~_^


	3. Secrets Kept

Disclaimer: you'd think after so many times of writing these stupid things that you wouldn't have to write them. Anyway I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this story. So please no suing.

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis between ''and _italics _are thoughts.

This is the sequel to "Losing Sight Of My mind." I strongly urge you to read that story first before you read this one or you may be confused this is after all a sequel and you have to know the previous events or you may be able to pick it up from here on in, it depends on how you look at it. 

Thank you Ley, Dana, Shi no tenshi and last but never least Jupiter's Light.  I would've had this story out sooner, but I couldn't figure out FF.net's new uploading procedure @_@ really odd…

Chapter 3- Secrets Kept 

By Destiny 

      The sounds of the crushing metal made Lucretzia's heart leap into her throat and her eyes widen. "Stop the car Duo!" she shouted as a pair of cat yellow eyes flashed in her mind. The emotions she felt were sheer pain and utter terror, her daughter was in trouble and need her help immediately.

The brown haired man slowly brought the car to a stop on the shoulder and fast as possible Lucretzia bounded out of the car and ran to the site of the accident, she saw scraps and flecks of a midnight blue alloy. A midnight blue that her daughter had so painstakingly picked out, she came across a dented up exhaust pipe that went with the midnight blue motorcycle her daughter had so lovingly cared for. Tears sprang to her eyes and her heart screamed whilst her mind searched for her daughters'. She was about to collapse and begin to cry when there it was, a faint flicker, and a faint spark that slowly and steadily reached out to Lucretzia's mind. 

      Slowly opening her eyes the black haired teen was met with a bright light and confusion, she licked her dry lips and asked out loud, "Am I dead?"

Her reply was something of a giggle intermixed with a sob, turning her head to the right amber eyes met with an inky blue and joy instantly spread through the two's eyes. She licked her dry and cracked lips and tried to use her dry throat to initiate speech, but she found she couldn't. A hand gently touched her face and moved it back to her previous position and moisture was brought to her lips and the life giving, mineral enrich water slid past her tongue and down her throat. She wanted to raise her arm, to show that she could do it herself when a searing pain ripped through her and she nearly choked on the water.

"Eh April, don't try to move you've busted a few of your bones, and you've been unconscious for days." Her mother soothed and gently moved aside a few wisps of moist strands of hair out of her daughter's eyes. She removed the cup of water from her daughters' lips and smiled.

"I have, and exactly which bones are broken?" April asked her mother, her voice now returned but a bit raspy.

Lucretzia looked away from her daughter for a moment and at the wall, "Mother." April beckoned.

When her mother's inky blue eyes returned to her daughters' amber ones they were watery and held pity.

"The doctors, they think that…that they may need to amputate your right arm." Lucretzia responded and the tears began to shed.

      Her daughters' reaction was far from what she expected, instead of sobbing, screaming and kicking and screaming; April sat there her face pallid and any type of gleam that was previously in her arm was now gone. 

"April?" Her mother questioned.

"No, I refuse to let them." Her daughter replied her voice calm; hiding the rage, sorrow and terror that now roamed over her mind.

"But April if they don't then, there can be serious complications…" her mother began but her daughter's voice barely above a whisper interrupted her,

"I don't care, without my music I will die and I will not let them take my arm." April stated.

It was obvious to Lucretzia that her decision was final, that in no way was her daughter losing her arm, or her music. April slowly closed her eyes and once again drifted into a deep slumber. Lucretzia sighed and stood her whole body suddenly oh so tired and her limbs were screaming out to rest upon something other than a chair, say a nice warm and comfy bed instead. She shuffled her way over to the door, her lethargic fingers clasped around the knob and slowly turned it after pulling the door open she made her way outside of the room and closed the door behind her. 

      Luckily for her, her daughter's doctor was already on his way down the hallway he stopped and politely greeted her.

"Ah Ms. Smith, how are you today?" he greeted and smiled politely.

It took Lucretzia a moment to recognize that he was talking to her and her name at the moment "Oh me I am fine, and April woke up a while ago, but she's fallen back to sleep I'm afraid." Lucretzia answered.

"Hmm and have you come to a decision about the procedure?" Dr. Edmore asked.

"Actually, since she did regain consciousness, I asked her and we came to the decision together," Lucretzia said and the doctor raised an eyebrow in her direction "The answer is no." 

"But Ms. Smith you do realize the complications, if your daughter does not go through the procedure…" Lucretzia held up her hand signaling him to stop.

"I know the risks doctor, but I discuss everything with my daughter. And our decision is final." Lucretzia stated.

The man's already haggard face screwed itself into a frown, "Well then, if her condition worsens than we will go ahead with the procedure." The doctor said and made his way down the hallway.

      Lucretzia sighed and fell back into a chair, she ran her fingers through her platinum black hair and closed her eyes momentarily. When the aroma of coffee and the feeling of something being nudged at her made her open her eyes and look up. She gave a smile when she realized that it was Heero offering her a cup of steaming coffee. She gladly accepted the warm cup into her cold hands and took a small sip.  

"Eh you've been asleep for quite a while now, Lu." Heero greeted her and took the seat next to her.

She looked bewildered at first, but one look out the window and the sight of a bright and early morning made her understand.

"Oh my April…" Lucretzia started but Heero shushed her by holding up his hand.

"I already checked on her and Hitomi's in there with her now, those two girls can talk up a storm." Heero stated and shook his head slowly, his still thick chocolate locks swaying into his face.

      Maybe it was because of the coffee but a suddenly giddy mood overcame her and she grabbed one of his locks are hair; causing him to look into her eyes surprised.

"Heero will you ever comb your hair?" she asked and an eyebrow rose.

He smirked and answered her, "What do you mean…I do comb it." 

This caused for Lucretzia to go into a slight fit of laughter, when finally her fit subsided she smiled and released the lock of his hair. 

"It's so good to be back." Lucretzia said and her smile broadened.

"It's good to have you back Lu, we've all missed you." Heero said, and did something that Lucretzia never expected him to do, he hugged her. She was surprised but returned the gesture of friendship.

They separated and Heero began to laugh at the surprised look on Lucretzia's face, "You look so funny." He sputtered out.

Lucretzia's eyes widened and she blushed lightly, "But I was surprised I never expected _you _to do something like that."

Heero frowned momentarily and then stood, he walked to the sidewall and then turned back to her, "Lu, over the years I've changed. I am no longer that shallow bastard you thought I was." Heero replied his features hardening.

Lucretzia shook her head slowly and laughed, thus causing Heero to be startled and a surprised expression overcame his features. When Lucretzia looked up at him he was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Heero, I never thought of you as a shallow bastard, just more like a jerk." Lucretzia said to answer his surprised expression she began laughing once again.

      Heero's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, until he joined in her laughter. The clearing of a throat interrupted the two and they turned to look at Hitomi standing in the doorway her hands on her hips.

"Children, this is a hospital, not a theater so please lower your voices." Hitomi said to the two, which only caused them to begin laughing once again.

Hitomi sighed and gave up, she stomped back into the room; Lucretzia and Heero's laughter finally did subside they smirked to each other and made their way into the hospital room. The two almost gasped as both Hitomi and April looked at them, at the same time, it was almost as if they were mirror images of each other. 

"Mother." April called, shaking Lucretzia out of her stupor.

"Oh April you look better." Her mother remarked.

April nodded her head, her skin was no longer pale and the gleam was restored to her eyes. She was even sitting up in bed and smiling at her mother.

"She already looks healed." Heero murmured and Lucretzia bit her bottom lip, she sent a meaningful glance to April.

      Dr. Edmore was sitting at his desk and sipping on his coffee; he was puzzling over the rapid recuperation over his charge, April Smith. Her arm now only looked like a compound fracture instead of the mess they had thought it was yesterday, sinews and ligaments were restored and that had never been recorded in medical history. He drawled over her x-rays and medical history, so far this girl had all her shots, once had a broken leg and the cast was removed at the normal time, but of course these records could have been falsified. He threw the folder aside and it slid across his desk until it came to a stop next to another of his folders. He rubbed his temples with forefingers and closed his eyes, all this thinking was giving him a migraine and he was suddenly becoming slightly dizzy. But he didn't let that stop him, he opened his eyes and pressed on he was going to get to the bottom of this riddle. When a knock at his door brought him out of his papers, frowning at the interruption, he pushed back from his chair and walked over to the door, quickly he opened it. It was one of the errand boys, he quickly handed the doctor his reports and held his hand out for a tip. Dr. Edmore smiled and then slammed the door in the boys face; he chuckled to himself. Stacking the papers in his inbox he began going over April Smith's file once again, and he failed to notice the white piece of paper sticking out through the stack of papers in his inbox, April's blood analysis.

      Lucretzia began to pace the room; this was a precedent to her and her daughter. For her daughter was beginning to show signs of rapid regeneration. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion instead the two were worried and frightened. 

"But what are we going to do mother?" April asked her voice small and fragile.

Lucretzia shook her head and then shrugged her shoulders but her feet continued to pace.

"This has never happened before…" April stated her eyes watering.

Lucretzia stopped and came to a sudden realization, "You were never sick as a child." Lucretzia said.

April's eyes widened and she began to nervously bite her lower lip, "So am I like a freak of something?" April asked frightened.

"No honey…never, but I think we should ask for your release as soon as possible, I'll contact Sally and she'll be able to pull some strings to get you placed under her care. And we'll figure it out from there, I promise sweetheart." Lucretzia assured her daughter.

April nodded but she didn't believe the words of her mother, they rang with hope but April had none. 

Lucretzia pulled out the cell phone Heero had lent her and dialed the number Heero had left with her.

      Hitomi was just passing the phone when it rang, shrugging she answered it,

"Hello?" she greeted cautiously.

"Hitomi it's me Lu, can I speak to your mother a moment please?" Lucretzia's voice drifted through the other end.

"Yeah sure, just a moment." Hitomi held her hand over the receiver and let out a roar, "Mom!! Pick up the phone!!!" 

Sally appeared from around the corner and glared disapprovingly at her daughter, she jabbed her finger in the direction of the intercom and snatched the phone from Hitomi who grinned sheepishly and went back into the den. 

"I think I've gone deaf." Lucretzia muttered through the phone.

Sally laughed, "So Lu what's up, we've heard that April's doing much better." Sally said humor weaved into her voice.

"A little _too _much better. Listen Sally I need to ask a favor of you, do you know a doctor Edmore?" Lucretzia replied.

"Yeah I know the little weasel always claiming he'd win a Nobel prize, so what's the favor?" Sally asked.

"I need you to talk with him and get April out of this hospital, to transport her into your care as fast as possible." Lucretzia begged.

"Okay sure, but why?" Sally asked a curious look plastered on her features.

"I'll tell you later, but please I need you to do this now, and I mean right now, there are some serious secrets he can find out that he shouldn't know." Lucretzia said seriously.

"Right." Sally agreed and hung up the phone, she grabbed her keys from off the hook and pushed the intercom button, 

"Hey you guys I'm going out for a while but tell Quatre that I'll be back."  She said and then left out the front door. 

      Dr. Edmore was almost about to completely give up and work on his new work when he first decided to go through his inbox, when his eyes did land on a white piece of paper, the heading was enough to get his attention. It was the blood analysis of April Smith, he slid it out from amongst the stack and began to read. 

TBC

Oh me oh my I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! I'll be out with the next one really soon, don't worry. And I'm starting a mailing list for this story and "Shadows of The Past" just leave you're email address and what story you want me to update you with in your review. Oy on to the next chapter! 


	4. Some Say It's A Gift

Disclaimer: you'd think after so many times of writing these stupid things that you wouldn't have to write them. Anyway I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this story. So please no suing.

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis between ''and _italics _are thoughts.

This is the sequel to "Losing Sight Of My mind." I strongly urge you to read that story first before you read this one or you may be confused this is after all a sequel and you have to know the previous events or you may be able to pick it up from here on in, it depends on how you look at it. 

Thank you Ley, Dana, Cruel Destiny, lil' Dreamer and last but never least Jupiter's Light. Thanks so much for reviewing. ^_^

Chapter 4- Some say it's a gift

By Aku Tenshi 

      April sighed as she leaned back onto the overstuffed pillow; and she turned her head to look out the window at the early morning sun. She had just returned from using the bathroom unassisted, which was odd considering just four days ago she had been in an automobile accident. Her arm felt a hundred times better, but she did not feel any better. Some may call her abilities a gift, but she called them a curse. Because of these abilities she was now under great suspicion of her doctor, and her nurse. Something told April that there was something wrong with the female nurse who was assigned to her, for one she didn't stand like a nurse or even _look _like one. '_I just know that there's something off with her, but I just can't figure what it is. She seems nice, all smiles but it's just something about her eyes, they're empty like she no longer has a soul. Maybe she's…' _The door opened and April stopped her thoughts short, and in came the nurse in question; her graying brown hair was placed in a neat and tight ponytail, her brown eyes, dull and empty as if she were pondering something distant, and she wore her mandatory white nurses outfit. She looked to April and smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh and how are you to day?" she asked cheerfully as she recorded down April's stats.

April replied with the same curtsey, "Oh I am fine, and you?" 

"Ah yes I am good, so what mischief have you been up to?" The nurse asked and looked at her bleached white sneakers and sighed as she saw a small almost undistinguishable scuffmark. She licked her thumb and bent over to rub the small unnoticeable spot from her shoes to make them once again perfect. 

"Oh nothing much," April replied as she picked up a glass of water and downed the glass, all the while watching the nurse out of the corner of her eyes.

"I do suppose that you'll be needing your rest. Goodbye April and have a nice day." The nurse said and walked out of the room. 

April scrutinized her walk, it was proud, determined and meaningful, the same type of walk April had seen from Heero although his was a bit more relaxed. '_a spy' _she finished her previous thought, she reached over to the phone and called Hitomi.

      Sally strode out of the office labeled Dr. Edmore, tired but victorious. He'd argued with her over April the whole night and now it was past dawn. She sighed and shook her head as she strode out of the hallway and up the stairs to see if Lucretzia was there. Meanwhile Dr. Edmore was analyzing his latest visitor and her request, it was a simple request really and it shouldn't have mattered it happened all the time in hospitals. But he was disturbed by it, since this particular patient was showing abnormalities such as rapid healing and he wanted the find to be his. He smirked to himself at his ingenuity, Dr. Chang had come in demanding all of Aprils records, and so he had given them to her of course, but what she didn't know was that he had a photocopy of each of the papers and so he had just as much information on her as Dr. Chang. He slid open his desk drawer and took out the shuffle of papers and reviewed over her blood analysis. Oh his patient was special, he just didn't know how much so. 

      Lucretzia sat in the bustling cafeteria and picked at her food, she wasn't hungry, not really. In fact she felt like curling up in a corner somewhere and go to sleep, to forget about her world, it was then she remembered that she hadn't taken her pills for four days. She frowned and dragged her fork over the yellow and unnatural looking eggs that sat on her plate. The eggs weren't just a yellow as they should be they were unnaturally so, almost a neon yellow, and they didn't smell natural either. She sighed and picked up her tray and stood, she dumped the synthetic looking food into the trash and walked out of the cafeteria only to bump into Milliardo.

"Oh…Milliardo, I didn't watch where I was going I'm sorry." She apologized.

Milliardo chuckled softly, "No need to apologize I wasn't watching where I was going either, I think we're both clumsy." He replied a grin smacked onto his features.

"Right, why are you here?" she asked blatantly, and crossed her arms.

"I think this is a better conversation, in private." He said and led her out to the courtyard.

"So why so secretive?" she asked an eyebrow quirked.

"I should ask the same of you, but really I wanted to talk about us." Milliard said his voice dropping a level. 

"Us?" Lucretzia asked and laughed incredulously. 

Milliardo frowned at her reply and shook his head, "I deserved that I suppose." He replied.

"You deserve a lot more than just being ridiculed Milliardo." She added curtly as her eyes narrowed at the small pathway they were now walking on.

"I deserved that too," he stated and stopped. "But honestly Lucretzia I do love you, you do know that don't you?" he asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lucretzia shrugged his hand off her shoulder, "You sure showed that when you kicked me out of your house." She muttered bitterly and quickened her pace as the tears threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry here, in front of these strangers, and especially in front of him.

      She heard him jog after her and match her pace, "Lucretzia, listen to me I'm sorry." He apologized. 

She stopped and turned to look at him "You're sorry?!" she demanded hysterically "Oh you're sorry, I'm so lucky the great Milliardo has apologized to _me.  I must be special because he apologized to me after 30 years wow! I mean I had to go through hell and then he apologizes, damn that was the least __I could do I mean he didn't believe me, didn't trust me and now he apologizes." Noin said sarcasm dripping from her every word. "Milliardo, sorry doesn't do a thing." She muttered harshly and stormed away, leaving Milliardo staring after her, his eyes holding so much pain and regret. _

      A figure sat alone in the darkness, his fingers repeatedly tapping on the oak wooden table before him. He contemplated over the task at hand; needless to say it was no simple task, not at all. By standing he caused his chair to squeak back a few inches, he clasped his hands behind his back and paced. His task was no simple feat; capturing an ex-soldier was never simple of course, and this one was even more dangerous. The chamber door opened and light spilt into the room, yet somehow his face remained shadowed, all except for his gleaming cat yellow eyes. 

      Hitomi peeked her head in the hospital room and smiled at her newfound friend.

"Hey April, whatcha been up to?" Hitomi asked her head cocked to the side.

April smiled back at Hitomi, "Oh nothing much, just laying here, wasting my brain away." She said and motioned with the remote in her had to the TV propped up close to the ceiling.

"Ah the invention of the television, so comforting," she mused out loud "You're watching a soap opera, so which character is in acme this week?" Hitomi asked playfully.

"I think they all are," April said with a nod of her head "nothing's happening."

"That's how _all soap opera's are." A male voice said from the doorway._

April tensed and turned quickly to see whom the intruder was, a tall boy with brown hair and the most violet eyes April had ever seen. But she was wary of him and to prove her point she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, when Hitomi lightly touched her shoulder she turned to her.

"This is Tristin remember I told you about him." Hitomi said and smiled.

April truly felt stupid now she sighed, " Honestly sometimes I am so forgetful," she said and stuck out her hand to Tristin. "Hi I'm April." 

Tristin gladly accepted the gesture "I'm Tristin Maxwell nice to meet ya, my girlfriend here can't stop talking about you. But it is true you two look so alike that you could be sisters." Tristin replied.

April looked at Hitomi as she released Tristin's hand and shrugged, "I don't think that we look _that much alike…do we?" April asked._

Hitomi in turn shrugged, "I think we do, except that my eyes are brown and yours are amber, I mean other than that then we look identical." Hitomi answered.

"Yeah, but I'll always know Hitomi; like she has this little birthmark––" He couldn't say anymore before Hitomi had her hand clamped tight over his mouth.

"You know, you act _way too much like your father." She muttered._

Although his mouth was covered April could tell that he was smiling, it was in his eyes. Hitomi released her hold on her boyfriend and smiled. When there was a knock on the doorframe.

"Has anyone ever heard of _closing the door?" April asked a tad bit annoyed, she wanted to talk with Hitomi and Tristin. She sighed and looked to the door, and there stood a woman with wheat blonde hair, pulled up into a high ponytail and her aqua eyes were lethargic._

"Mom," Hitomi said in surprise "What are you doing here?" 

"Hn," The woman mumbled and made her way over to April, she nodded with a grin "I'm Doctor Sally Chang and you are now under my care." She said, answering April's questioning stare.

"but…recovery isn't your field mom." Hitomi mentioned.

"This was a special request by Lu, April…you are going to be moved to, a friend's house." Sally said as April's nurse walked back into the room carting in a wheelchair, to say the least she looked peeved.

"thank you." Sally said and turned back to April.

April saw the look that the nurse shot to Sally's back, if looks could kill Sally may not have been standing there. And with a huff and a rustle of her white uniform the nurse was gone. April turned her attention back to Sally and tried to pay attention to the words she was saying but that look the nurse gave Sally just kept tugging at her.

"April…we're going to move you now." Sally said.

It was that phrase that snapped April's mind back to the present and she nodded "I can move myself." She said

The three looked at her skeptically, "Bur April, that's just impossible." Sally stated.

April smirked, she was going to prove this doctor wrong, and she was going to enjoy it. "Close the door." April said and her amber eyes danced with mischief.

Tristin shrugged and moved to close the door. The hospital door closed with a whisper and he resumed his position next to Hitomi, while Sally began to move the chair closer to the bed. 

"No, don't move the chair, I'll do it myself." April said and a determined look entered her eyes. 

Sally stopped and looked at her cynically and released the chair. Grinning like a Cheshire cat April swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood.  

TBC 

Sorry for the tardiness of this chapter, I just couldn't find a way to continue it and then BAM! It hit me at 3am in the morning. ^_^ Though I had to wait two hours to write it down, and then I went to school (of course) and came back and read over it. Yeah aren't the ideas that hit you in the middle of the night the greatest? 


	5. Misdirection

Disclaimer: you'd think after so many times of writing these stupid things that you wouldn't have to write them. Anyway I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this story. So please no suing.

Note: words in _italics _are meant for emphasis between ''and _italics _are thoughts.

This is the sequel to "Losing Sight Of My mind." I strongly urge you to read that story first before you read this one or you may be confused this is after all a sequel and you have to know the previous events or you may be able to pick it up from here on in, it depends on how you look at it. 

Thank you Ley, Dana, Cruel Destiny, lil' Dreamer and last but never least Jupiter's Light. Thanks so much for reviewing. ^_^

Chapter 5- Misdirection 

By Aku Tenshi 

April's eyes widened as she looked at her lavish surroundings, it was a mansion, she was going to live in a mansion. Her heart almost stopped and she still looked in disbelief, "Who lives here?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Quatre Winner." Hitomi mentioned. 

"You're lying! The Quatre Winner the ex pilot of gundam 03, multibillionaire Quatre Winner?" April asked her voice becoming shrill.

"Yes, how'd you know he was a pilot?" Sally asked.

"These fingers of mine love to hack." She said with a warm smile in Sally's direction. 

To Sally this girl was basically a miracle, she had rapid recuperating skills and if Sally thought to wager it April probably had an advanced IQ. She'd love to run tests on her but knowing Lucretzia she thought against it, no mother would want to have their child as some lab rat. Sally looked to Tristin and Hitomi and smiled, she hopped those two would stay together a lovely couple they were. She blinked as the car came to a halt and she looked to April, 

"April do you know where your mother is?" Sally asked. 

April blinked and frowned, "No the last time I saw her was earlier today do you think something's happened to her? I doubt she's been taking her medication." April asked concern weaving into her voice.

"No don't trouble yourself I'll send Heero to go fetch her." Sally responded and smiled warmly.

"Send…fetch? Mother it sounds like he's a dog!" Hitomi exclaimed jokingly.

"Oh just get out of the car already, we have to get April settled in." Sally ordered but not without smiling herself.

Tristin got out of the car first bringing April's wheelchair with him and then assembled the movable furniture he then ducked his head back into car and grinned, "Need any help?" he asked cheerfully.

"No I can do it myself thank you." April said and stepped out from the car, she then sat herself into the chair, "I don't see why I have to use this thing." She muttered.

"And I don't see how you're able to walk." Sally retorted as she watched April wheel herself up to the steps and then stop. "What's the matter April need a little help?" Sally asked a smirk resting on her features.

Hitomi stepped out of the car and closed the door, and then looked to April she laughed slightly, "She's stubborn as a mule." She said as she watched April try to climb the steps in the wheelchair.

A few grumbling and groans were heard before April gave up with a defeated sigh. "Fine." She barked and crossed her arms over her chest; her bottom lip began to protrude into a pout.

"Oh please." Tristin moaned as he turned her chair around and maneuvered it up the stairs, "You need to learn how to ask for help." 

"Well most of my life there was no one around to give it to me." She mumbled and concentrated her eyes on the clean tile of the front walk.

Sally sighed as she watched Tristin, April and Hitomi make their way into the house before she flipped out her cell phone and dialed Heero's number.

Heero was already on his way back to the hospital except this time he had swung by Lucretzia's house and picked up her medication, by the labels they were mostly sleeping pills and anti-depressants. He felt bad for her, she was so vibrant so out going and kind when he had last seen her all those years ago, but now. He sighed and almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the phone ring. He unclipped the cell phone from his belt and answered it.  

"Hello." He barked into the speaker.

"Whoa Heero, what's got your jockeys in a bind?" Came Sally's alerted voice.

"Oh Sally it's you I was just thinking about something." He replied softly.

"Don't you mean someone?" Before he could reply Sally pressed on, "Anyway Heero I need you to go pick up Lu and bring her here, please." 

"I'm on my way there now." He responded, "Oh and Sally what did you mean?" he asked 

"Oh the foods about to burn I have to go Heero, bye." She said and clicked off the phone

 Heero shook his head as he parked his car, and began to walk towards the cafeteria. He didn't know why he began walking that way only that it 'felt' right. He stopped as he looked out into the courtyard; it wasn't actually a courtyard more like a large park for the walking of injured hospital residents that were still confined to a wheelchair. He spotted a thin woman, with knee length platinum black hair, she stood with her back to him alone underneath an oak tree. He pushed open the door and quietly walked over to her. Lucretzia heard footsteps behind her, 

"I don't want to talk to you Milliardo now leave me alone." She said, as she turned to face the person she believed as Milliardo she only gasped with surprise, "Heero." She said softly.

For some reason a hot burning feeling rose in Heero's chest at the mention of Milliardo's name, he was angry so angry for the moment he almost missed the tears Lucretzia was trying to wipe away with her hand. His face softened as his hand touched her face and he gently wiped away a stray tear, she looked up at him puzzled and the two stood like that for quite a while. She then noticed the bag Heero was carrying, "What's that?" she asked pointing to the bag.

Heero held it up and frowned lightly, "This? I brought your medication from home, I'm sure if you run out Sally can get you some more." he said. 

"Oh." Lucretzia said and bowed her head slightly she hated that medicine but it stopped her from killing herself every once in a while. But it was strange how when her friends found her that she no longer felt like that. 

"And to tell you that April's been moved, she's at Quatre's." he said as he handed her the bag. 

She reached for it and lifelessly held it, and then smiled at him, "Thank you Heero, shall we go?" she asked hope shining in her eyes.

"Only under one condition." Heero said mysteriously.

Lucretzia looked up even more puzzled, "Hmm?" she asked.

"Only if you promise to eat something and then go to sleep." His voice was loving yet stern.

Lucretzia looked down sheepishly as if she were a child caught eating a cookie before dinner. "I promise." She said.

"Good." Heero said with a smirk as the two headed for his car.

 A man with black hair with a strand or two of brown highlights, each strand of hair was combed and brushed meticulously as if with great care. His appearance seemed that of a gentleman but he was far from it, as ruthless and cunning as any villain from any childhood fantasy. His shoes tapped the marble sharply and quickly as he and his companions made their way to the office. The hallway in which they walked had a faint sterile smell to it as if the walls were lined with medical salves. The tapping of their heels came to a halt as they; towered over the square window, the name Dr. Edmore on the patterned glass. 

Milliardo walked away from the hospital as far as he possibly could, his car long forgotten in the sub level of the parking lot. His heels tapped slowly and wearily on the sidewalk as he aimlessly wandered. His hair construed and covering his eyes; many people on the street glanced at him briefly the younger one's not recognizing him but those towards their 30's easily named him. He was Milliardo Peacecraft the one who was responsible for the Neo wars, the one that had been responsible for the death of millions of people, those either shunned him or glared hard at him anger and rage seemingly seeped out of their every pore. To them he turned his face away ashamed at his own actions; at his own lies. The skin underneath his eyes were sagging and discolored. His hair was in shambles unlike the way he used to keep it, clean and neat that like a proud man, a loved man. His posture was leaning and slouching as if all reason to live; to even walk had already escaped him. He had traveled a great distance from the hospital and now he turned back; his thoughts saddening him even more _'I could have been her father me, but instead I shunned Lu away and all this erupted if only...if only I had loved her. If only...then things would not be as they are it is all my fault. Everything is my fault; these people have every right to hate me to despise me. I am to be hated for the rest of my life, always because of my lies.' _ He thought as a single tear dropped from his left eye, first caressing his cheek and then falling to the ground catching the light of the sun making it appear as any expensive diamond. 

To Be Continued 

Hey mon, I'm in Florida writing this. It would have been out BEFORE I went to Florida BUT FF.net was not working.  And I decided to give it a few weeks to fix all the problems before I decided to post anything up. Hmmm well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter I'm off to write the next. Ciao. 


End file.
